backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Clowns in Town
Best Clowns In Town is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Polka-Dot Donkeys Summary The backyard transforms into a grassy area in which a train station is located. The clowns search for the traveling circus train. They hear a ringmaster shout that Tyrone's Terrific Traveling Circus is leaving the town to travel to Big City. They run over to him and ask if they could be in his circus. The ringmaster, Tyrone, does not accept because he does not like clowns, shouting "CLOWNS!!!!!". The clowns try to convince Tyrone by singing That's Not Funny and doing tricks. Tyrone angrily denies their request as the circus train leaves. Tyrone chases after it, but he is too late. He walks back madly and shouts "CLOWNS!!!!!" as the camera zooms out. His yell echoes through the entire world. The ringmaster asks them angrily if they have any transportation. The clowns show him an extremely small clown car, about half the size of one of the characters. Tyrone tells them that he cannot fit in the car, but the clowns pick him up and stuff all of their bodies into the very small car. Austin drives the car as Tyrone looks out the sun roof. Uniqua and Pablo look out the side windows as they run into a barn. The clowns bounce out happily and Tyrone walks out covered with chicken feathers. Tyrone tells the clowns that he gives up, but the clowns persuade him into trying again by singing The Show Must Go On. Uniqua rides on a unicycle while telling a joke to Pablo to cheer Tyrone up, but it does not work. Austin honks his horn to show Uniqua that there is a canyon leading to the train station. They tightrope walk across it and Uniqua holds everyone on her unicycle. She does tricks and spins around, scaring Tyrone. Tyrone shouts "CLOWNS!!!!!" and it echoes again. They get across and Tyrone runs to the train station (where the train is) and is about to get on. Uniqua gets a cannon and tells the three others that they will shoot to Big City, where the circus is. Tyrone tries to walk away, but the clowns stuff him into the cannon. They shoot up into the sky and Uniqua tells them to open umbrellas for a soft landing. Tyrone does not have an umbrella and screams at the top of his lungs as he falls. Uniqua catches him and throws him to Pablo, who throws him to Uniqua again. Tyrone tells the clowns that he had a great time and that the clowns can be the featured act in the circus. The clowns are surprised, but they accept and enter the circus tent. The performances start as the four sing At the Circus. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Uniqua the Clown) *Jamia Simone Nash as Singing Voice Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (Pablo the Clown) *Sean Curley as Singing Voice Pablo *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone (Ringmaster Tyrone) *Leon G. Thomas III as Singing Voice Tyrone *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Austin the Clown) *Thomas Sharkey as Singing Voice Austin See also *Best Clowns In Town/Transcript *Best Clowns In Town (song) *That's Not Funny *The Show Must Go On *At the Circus Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Songs